1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus, a management system, an object management method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, known has been a technique of using radio frequency identification (RFID) and managing an object by associating the object with information regarding the object, and there is a need for a management apparatus, a management system, an object management method, and a computer-readable storage medium which enable a management on whether or not an object as a management target is stored at a predetermined location.